Happy Birthday Didu :-)
by Dareya Lovers
Summary: Wish you a very happy birthday didu a small gift from me & Trio's angel & * BASHERS STAY AWAY * dont spoil todays day plzzzz
_**Happy Birthday to you , happy birthday to you , happy birthday to dear didu happy birthday to you :-) :-)**_

 _ **Happy birthday Roo didu may god bless you :-) :-)**_

 _ **Didu there is a small gift for you from me & trio's angel hope you liked it :-) :-) **_

* * *

**_SINGHANIYA MANSION :_**

 ** _In Hall :_**

 _Two girls were discussing something_

 _Girl 1 ( slow voice ) : sab kuch ready hai ab bas kisi tarah unhe bahar lejana hai_

 _Girl 2 ( same voice ) : haa ek kaam karte hai bulbul hum unhe shopping pe leke jaate hai tab tak woh teeno yaha ki taiyaariyan kar lenge_

 _Bulbul ( smiled ) : haa divu mst idea hai ( patted her back ) kyaa baat hai divu mere saath rehte rehte kaafi samajdaar hogyi ho_

 _Divya ( smiled ) : haa haa tumhari hi sangat ka asar hai_

 _Both looked at each other & start laughing_

 _Divya ( controlling herself ) : acccha **Ritik** , **Ruhanika** ( Ruvi 's son  & daughter ) or **Aarav** ( Virenul son ) kaha hai _

_Bulbul ( smiled ) : woh teeno viren or rahul ke saath khel rhe hai_

 _Divya smiled tabhi ruhana kitchen se bahar aati hai or apni laadliyon ko dekhti hai or unke paas aati hai_

 _Ruhana ( smiled ) : kyaa baate ho rhi hai_

 _Both turned & smiled_

 _Bulbul ( smiled ) : dii aaj hum dono ko shopping jaane ka bohott mann hai_

 _Divya ( excitedly ) : isiliye humne decide kiya hai ki hum teeno abhi shopping pe chalenge_

 _By listening this Ruhana gets mini - heartattack & looked at her protruding belly_

 _Ruhana ( shocked + angry ) : kyaaaa sweetu tumhara dimag kharab hai iss halat me tum shopping pe jaogi pta hai na tumhe 8 mnths pure hone ko hai tumhare or kbhi bhi hame hospital jaana pad sakta hai_

 _Divya smiled to see her concern_

 _Divya ( smiled ) : bhabhi dont wry me or aapki gudiya ( caressing her belly ) bilkul thik hai or ( like a kid ) aapki gudiya ki bhi farmaish hai shopping ki woh bhi apni maami ke saath ghumna chahti hai_

 _Ruhana & bulbul laughed on her childish behaviour _

_Ruhana ( cupped her face ) : ok hum teeno zaroor chalenge_

 _Divya & bulbul were happy becoz their plan starts working _

_Bulbul ( smiled ) : ok toh dii jaao aap ready hojao_

 _Ruhana noded & moves to her room & here vineet , viren & rahul came downstairs _

_Bulbul : aagye aap log dekhiye pura plan hamne ready kar diya hai abhi hum teeno shopping keliye niklenge or aap log yaha party ki puri taiyari kar lenge_

 _Vineet : haa woh thik hai lekin gudiya ( turn to divya ) tumhe iss halat me jaane ki kyaa zaroorat hai bahar kitni garmi bhi hai_

 _Viren : haa gudiya bhai sahi keh rhe hai tum mat jaao bulbul hai na bhabhi ke saath woh sambhal legi_

 _Divya ( smiled ) : awww mele pyaare bhaiya dont worry jab bhabhi or bulbul mere saath hai toh chinta kis baat ki woh dono mera khyal acche se rakhegi_

 _Rahul ( smiled ) : divya bilkul thik keh rhi hai bhabhi or bulbul hai toh koi chinta nai_

 _Bulbul ( smiled ) : accha humne saara saaman mangwa liya hai toh aap log acche se karna or koi gadbad mat karna or jaisa hamne kaha waisa hi karna zyada apna dimag mat chalaiyega_

 _Divya : haa bhaiya , rahul plzz_

 _Viren ( fake anger ) : haa haa hum toh jaise anari hai iss kaam me_

 _Bulbul ( folded her arms ) : badi jaldi pata chal gya aapko_

 _All start laughing & viren was glaring at her " tumhe toh me baad me dekhlunga " waala look & bulbul smiled on him_

 _Divya : accha shopping jaane se pehle muje kuch khaana hai bohot bhookh lagi hai_

 _Rahul ( smiled ) : haa tum chalo khalo_

 _Ravya moves to dinning table & vineet , viren & bulbul were discussing about decoration _

_Divya ( smiled ) : babu muje na golgappe khaane hai_

 _Rahul ( mock anger ) : kyaaa babu tumne kal subeh hi golgappe khaye the ab phirse nhi bilkul nhi me tumhare liye kuch healthy food laata hun_

 _Divya ( hold her hand ) : Babuuuuu ... she looked at him with puppy eyes & he melts with this_

 _Rahul ( cupped her face ) : jaan kitni baar kaha hai tum muje aise mat dekha karo control nhi hota phir mujse_

 _Divya badly blushed & rahul was enjoying her blush & he slowly moves to her & kissed at her left cheek divya shivers with this & he was smiling to see her like that way . Divya was feeling uncomfortable becoz of his continuous stare _

_Divya ( blushing ) : babu plzz stop staring me_

 _Rahul smiled to see her laal tamater like that way_

 _Rahul ( smiled ) : accha thike ye lo khaao golgappe_

 _Rahul feed her golgappe & here vineet , viren & bulbul was smiling to see their love & again start discussing about party _

_After sometime ruhana came out from the room & came downstairs vineet notice her & he nudged viren & viren nudged bulbul . Ruhana was staring them & thinking _

_Ruhana ( pov ) : huh ... kisko bhi aaj ka din yaad nhi hai bulbul or divu ko bhi nhi chalo woh toh thik lekin inhe ( looked at vineet who was engrossed in file ) bhi yaad nhi hai ki aaj mera birthday hai chalo koi na me bhi yaad nhi dilaungi ( loudly ) huh... !_

 _Vineet smiled & looked at her an pretends to normal _

_Vineet ( innocently ) : kya hua roo_

 _Ruhana ( fake smile ) : kuch nhi vineet_

 _Virenul & Ravya was smiling under breath _

_Bulbul ( smiled ) : dii aap ready ho chale shopping pe_

 _Ruhana noded & bulbul gives support to divya for stand up & they were moving towards the door but _

_Vineet ( bit loud ) : rukooo_

 _They turned & vineet came towards them & looked at ruhana _

_Vineet ( smiled ) : muje kuch kehna hai_

 _Ruhana ( happily ) : accha kyaa kehna hai_

 _All were smiling to see her excitement_

 _Vineet ( smiled & turn to divya ) : muje kehna tha gudiya apna khyaal rakhna muje koi laaparwaahi nhi chahiye _

_Rahul ( came infront of her & keeps his hand on her belly ) : haa babu apna or meri princess ka khyaal rakhna plzz_

 _Divya smiled to see their concern_

 _Divya ( smiled ) : bhai or rahul aap teeno bilkul chinta mat karo me apna or princess dono ka khyal rakhungi_

 _Trio smiled & ruhana becomes sad vineet notice her _

_Vineet ( pov ) : awww meri jaan dont be sad tum jab wapas aaogi tab dekhna tumhari khushi ka thikana nhi hoga or kehte hai na kuch paane ke liye kuch khona padta hai toh tumhe dher saari khushiyaan dene keliye hamne tumhe thoda sad kiya but i know jaan aaj shaam ko tum bohot khush hojaogi & he smiled _

_Then ruhana , bulbul & divya left for shopping & here vineet , viren & rahul start preparation for the party _

_Here in shopping mall bulbul & divya was enjoying the shopping ruhana was sad & she was not interested in shopping after sometime they left for the home & divya msged rahul for their arrival . _

_They reached home & they entered in the house but there was darkness in the hall _

_Ruhana ( sighed & thinked ) : waah kya birthday hai mera ek toh kisiko yaad nhi hai or upar se ye light ko bhi abhi jaana tha huhh... !_

 _Suddenly lights gets on & BOOMMM..._

 _ **Everyone ( shout ) : HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROOHI / BHABHI / DII / MUMMA / BADI MAA**_

 _Ruhana was shocked to see the arrangements & all came towards her _

_Ruhana ( tearily ) : aap sabko yaad tha_

 _Vineet ( side hug ) : ofcourse my jaan tumhara birthday hum kaise bhul sakte hai_

 _Viren ( smiled ) : or nhi toh kyaa bhabhi aapko kya laga aapka ye devar aapka birthday bhul gya_

 _Ruhana smiled & bulbul gets angry on him_

 _Bulbul ( angry ) : oye Mr. Devar dii ka birthday kya sirf tumhe yaad tha_

 _Divya ( angry ) : or nhi toh kyaa bhai hum kya yaha makkhiyaan maarne aaye hai_

 _Rahul laughed silently ( whisper to vineet ) bichara viren bura fasa ek taraf biwi or dusri taraf behen_

 _With this both laughed & viren glared them _

_Viren ( smiled ) : arre bulbul me toh aise hi keh rha tha muje pata hai tumne or divu ne kitni mehnat ki hai_

 _Viren was trying to convince them & finally they both convinced & viren takes relief . Ruhana was smiling on him . Virenul came towards ruhana _

_Viren ( hugged her ) : happy birthday bhabhi_

 _Ruhana ( hugs him back ) : thnk you mere pyare devarji_

 _Viren smiled & bulbul came an tightly her _

_Bulbul ( tightly hugged her ) : many many happy returns of the day wish you a very happy birthday & may god bless you dii_

 _Ruhana ( hugs her back ) : thank you soooo much baby & she kissed at her forehead & virenul gives her gift _

_Ruhana ( smiled ) : iski kya zaroorat thi_

 _Bulbul : dii plzz mana mat karo chup chaap lelo chalo_

 _Ruhana smiled & accepted her gift after that Ravya came towards her & divya hugged her _

_Divya ( tightly hugged her ) : wish you a very happywaala birthday bhabhi_

 _Ruhana ( hugs her back ) : thank youuu soooo much sweetuu & kissed at her forehead . Ravya gives her gift which she accepted happily & then three little kids came there_

 _Ritik , Ruhanika & Aarav : happy birthday mumma / badimaa_

 _Ruhana ( smiled & hugged them ) : awww thank you mele baccho & she kissed on their cheeks after that vineet came & take her hand in his hand & kissed on her hand _

_Vineet ( smiled ) : happy birthday my love_

 _Ruhana ( hugged him ) : thank you vineet_

 _Viren ( smiled ) : chaliye bhabhi cake cutting karte hai_

 _Ruhana noded & then ruhana cut the cake & makes everyone eat the cake & now time for dance viren take the mike & came upon the stage _

_Viren ( on mike ) : good evening ladies & gentlemen aaj meri pyaari bhabhi ka birthday hai toh bhaiya bhabhi ka ek dance toh banta hai kyu _

_Eveyone start clapping & shout for dance after that Ruvi came on the stage start dancing_

 ** _Ruvi : _**

**_Ek din aap yun humko miljayenge phool hi phool raaho me khil jaayenge mene socha na tha_**

 ** _ek din zindagi itni hogi haseen jumega aasma gaayegi ye zameen mene socha na tha_**

 ** _Dil ki daali pe kaliya si khilne lagi jab nigaahe nigaaho se milne lagi - ( x 2 )_**

 ** _Ek din iss tarah hosh kho jaayenge paas aaye toh madhosh hojayenge mene socha na tha_**

 ** _Ek din aap yun humko miljaayenge phool hi phool raaho me khil jaayenge mene socha na tha_**

 ** _Ek din zindagi itni hogi haseen jumega aasma gaayegi ye zameen mene socha na tha_**

 ** _Jagmagati hui jaagti raat hai raat hai ya sitaro ki baraat hai - ( x 2 )_**

 ** _Ek din dil ki raaho me apne liye jal uthenge mohabbat ke itne diye mene socha na tha_**

 ** _Ek din zindagi itni hogi haseen jumega aasma gaayegi ye zameen mene socha na tha_**

 ** _Ek din aap yun humko mil jaayenge phool hi phool raaho me khil jaayenge mene socha na tha_**

 ** _Mene socha na tha_**

 ** _Mene socha na tha_**

 _song ended but our Ruvi was lost in each others eyes . Everyone started clapping for them rahul came upon the stage & he notice them_

 _Rahul ( coughed ) : ahem ... ahem_

 _with this our Ruvi came out from the trance_

 _Rahul ( naughtly ) : bhaiya song khatam hogya with this ruhana blushed & vineet was embarrased _

_Vineet ( stammered ) : ac...accha thi...thike hum chalte hai_

 _Ruvi moved & sat beside divya _

_Rahul ( smiled ) : wooooo itne romantic performance ke baad ( rubbed his sweat ) garmi thodi badh gyi kyu_

 _Divya laughed & our Ruvi was blushing _

_Rahul ( smiled ) : ok toh ab ek or romantic performance lekar aa rhe hai hamare viren or bulbul_

 _Everyone clapped for them_

 _ **Virenul** **:**_

 ** _Hmmmmm hmmmmm_**

 ** _Chute ya chute mo se rang tera dolna , ek tere baaju duja mera koi molna bolna maahi bolna bolna maahi bolna hmmmmm hmmmmmm_**

 ** _Tere liye aaya me toh tere sang jaana , dolna ve tere naal jindari bitava aaaa kadi naiyo chodna ishq di dor na saare chod jaaye maahi tu na chodna bolna maahi bolna bolna maahi bolna hmmmmmm hmmmmmmm_**

 ** _Tere sang hasna ve tere sang rona , tujme hi rehna ve tujme hi khona dil me chupake tuje dil naiyo kholna marke bhi maahi tose mu na modna bolna maahi bolna bolna maahi bolna_**

 ** _Chute ya na chute mo se rang tera dolna ek tere baaju duja mera koi molna bolna maahi bolna bolna maahi bolna hmmmmm hmmmmmm_**

 _song ended & everyone was clapping & appreciating them . Vineet came upon the stage _

_Vineet ( on mike ) : waah mere bhai tu toh chaa gya_

 _All were smiling & our Virenul was blushing _

_Vineet ( smiled ) : ok ab aage badhte hai toh ab ek special performance hai so have a look_

 _All were confused & looked at the stage . Someone was holding the guitar & divya was shocked to see him becoz its none other than RAHUL was their & he sing the song for her love divya " **Chaand sitaare phool or khushbu ye toh saare zamane hai taza taza kali khili hai hum toh uske deewaane hai "** _

_Song ended everyone clapped for him & divya was blushing & rahul smiled to see her after that suddenly lights gets off _

**_Ohh ohh ohh ohhhooooo_**

 ** _Vineet ( smiled ) : yhi dil milte nhi hai_**

 ** _Ruhana ( smiled ) : rabba milaye jodi ... jodi ... jodi_**

 ** _Viren ( smiled ) : mil gayi hai ye lakireen_**

 ** _Bulbul ( smiled ) : kismate hai jodi ... jodi ... jodi_**

 ** _Rahul ( smiled ) : tu tha humsafar meri raaho ka hai ab meri manzil bhi tuhi_**

 ** _Boys : na me na jeena tere bina me marjana tere bina na ab toh katdi meri zindagi saathiya mera tere bina ( × 2 )_**

 ** _Ruhana : tu jaisa bhi hai mera hai tu_**

 ** _Bulbul : tu jaan se bhi pyaara hai tu_**

 ** _Divya : mere khawabo ka basera hai tu_**

 ** _Ruhana : tu jaisa bhi hai mera hai tu ( × 2 )_**

 ** _Vineet : galtiyaan meri sabhi_**

 ** _Ruhana : haske bhulata hai tu_**

 ** _Viren : dil me jo gham bhi ho_**

 ** _Bulbul : haske chupata hai tu_**

 ** _Rahul : ohh ohhh galtiyaan meri sabhi_**

 ** _Divya : haske bhulata hai tu_**

 ** _Rahul : dil me jo gham bhi ho_**

 ** _Divya : haske chupata hai tu_**

 ** _Vineet : meri jeet me_**

 ** _Viren : meri haar me_**

 ** _Rahul : sarakho pe rehta hai tu hi_**

 ** _Boys : na mena jeena tere bina me marjana tere bina na ab toh katdi meri zindagiiii saathiya mera tere bina na mena jeena ... na ... na_**

 ** _Ohh ... ohhhh ... ohhhhoooo ... ohh ... ohhh ... ohhhhoooo_**

 _Everyone clapped for this grand perfomence & after that guests was left & all gets tired _

_Ruhana ( smiled ) : sach me aaj bohottt maza aagya or me bohottt khush hu thank you all for making my day special_

 _All smiled to see her happy but suddenly a shout came " Aaaaaaàaahhhhhhhhh " they all turned shocked to see her in pain . All run towards her_

 _Rahul ( worriedly ) : babu ... babu kya hua_

 _Divya ( tearily ) : rahul bo...bohot pain ho ... ho rha hai aaahhhh ... aaahhhh_

 _Bulbul : i think labour pains shuru hogye hai hame jaldi isse hospital lejana hoga_

 _Vineet ( worriedly ) : virennn jaldi car nikalo_

 _Viren noded & rahul takes her in his arms & all moves to hospital _

_**In hospital :**  
_

 _Everyone was tensed & looking at operation theartre & after sometime door gets open & nurse came out _

_Nurse : Mr. Rahul_

 _Rahul : jee_

 _Nurse : aap ander chaliye patient aap hi ka naam le rhi hai_

 _Rahul noded & move inside the OT & saw her in pain _

_Divya ( crying ) : aaahh ... babuu_

 _Rahul came & hold her hand tightly _

_Rahul ( worriedly ) : haa babu me yhi hu_

 _Divya ( crying ) : aaahhhh ... babu bohot pain ho rha hai aaahhhhhh_

 _Rahul ( softly ) : jaan plzz shaant hojao dekho sab thik hojayega_

 _Bulbul : divu push karo_

 _Divya ( crying ) : aaaaaahhhhhh ... nhi mujse nhi hoga_

 _Rahul ( softly ) : jaan plzz shaant hojao_

 _Divya ( angry + crying ) : aaahhh... ye sab aapki wajeh se ho rha hai_

 _Rahul ( innocently ) : mene kya kiya_

 _Divya ( angry ) : kya kiya hamesha aapko romance sujta hai aapke romance ke kaaran muje itna dard jhelna pad rha ab ki baar khabardaar jo mere karib aaye toh_

 _All doctors & nurses were laughing silently & rahul was embarrased _

_Rahul ( lovingly ) : aisa mat bolo jaan_

 _Bulbul ( control her laugh ) : dekho divu plzzz pushhh karo or aankhe band mat karna_

 _Divya ( in pain ) : aaaaaàahhhhhhhh_

 _After that delievery gets succesfull twins baby girl were born_

 _Bulbul ( excitedly ) : divu rahul congrates twins baby girl huyi hai_

 _Ravya ( smiled ) : thank you_

 _Bulbul & nurses left the ward & here rahul hugged her tightly _

_Rahul ( hugged her ) : thank you jaan for this special gift_

 _Divya blushed & hugged him tightly_

 _All gets the news Ruvi & viren was excited to see their babies & now all _

_moves to see divya & her babies . All were happy to see little babies ruhana & bulbul was sitting beside divya & vineet , viren & rahul was playing with the babies after that_

 _Ruhana ( smile ) : accha sweetu tumne koi naam toh socha hoga apne baby ke liye_

 _Divya ( smile ) : nhi bhabhi mene or rahul ne tey kiya tha ki agar ek baby hua toh uska naam aap or vinu bhai rakhoge or agar do baby aaye toh ek baby ka naam aap or vinu bhai rakhoge or dusre baby ka bulbul or viren bhai naam rakhenge_

 _All smiled with this ruhana & vineet picked one baby & virenul picked another baby & rahul sat beside divya_

 _Divya ( smiled ) : ab bataiye kyaa naam rakhoge_

 _Ruvi ( smiled ) : iska naam hoga **Shreya**_

 _Virenul ( smiled ) : or iska naam hoga **Ravya**_

 _All smiled & moves to home for celebrate the happiness ..._

 ** _* THE END *_**

* * *

 ** _uff complete hogya i hope didu aapko accha lage :-) :-)_**

 ** _plzz R & R_**

 ** _Yours ,_**

 ** _Dareya Lovers_**

 ** _:-) :-)_**


End file.
